1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece that receives satellite signals, and to a satellite signal receiving method.
2. Related Art
GPS satellites that orbit the Earth on known orbits are used in the Global Positioning System (GPS), a system enabling a GPS receiver to determine its own location. GPS devices that receive satellite signals transmitted from the GPS satellites, acquire time information and positioning information carried in the satellite signals, and execute processes to adjust the time kept by the GPS receiver or determine the current location of the GPS receiver are common today.
The processes of receiving satellite signals transmitted from the GPS satellites include automated reception processes that are executed to receive satellite signals when automatic reception conditions are met, and unconditional reception processes (manual reception processes) that execute the satellite signal reception process in response to a user operation (intention). See, for example, JP-A-2012-150047.
Because the automated reception process is executed regardless of the user's intention when the reception conditions are met, the user of the GPS device may be indoors or in another location where satellite signals are hard to receive when the reception process starts. When this happens, reception may continue to fail while the user remains in that location, and power consumption increases when the reception process continues for a long time.